1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device for attachment of add-on elements, such as mounting rails, storage plates or the like, to vertical frame profiles of a switchgear cabinet, which have rows of evenly distributed fastening retainers, wherein a fastening block, which has fastening retainers for connecting the add-on element, can be added to the frame profile.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a fastening device is known from German Patent Reference DE 195 37 016 C1. A rack for a switchgear cabinet is described in this publication, wherein the frame profiles are embodied mirror-reversed in relation to their cross-sectional diagonal line and have two receiving sections with fastening retainers in the area of the inside of the rack. These receiving sections are oriented parallel with respect to the associated outsides of the rack and form an interior retainer. A dove-tailed groove, open toward the cross-sectional diagonal line, adjoins this interior retainer. A fastening block, having a dove-tailed strip, can be inserted into the groove and can be fixed in place therein by rotating the fastening block 90.degree.. Here, the fastening block is supported in the dove-tailed groove by a dove-tailed strip. The free surfaces of the fastening block have threaded bores and mounting rails can be fastened therein.